The present invention relates to a receptacle for tools, and more particularly to a portable tray for removably holding grooming instruments, such as combs, brushes, scissors and the like in an organized and readily accessible manner.
One of the primary concerns in designing receptacles for holding grooming instruments is to provide a structure that maintains the various instruments in a predetermined neat and orderly arrangement in a position where they are readily accessible. Other objects include providing a portable device that is simple in construction, easy to use, is compact and light in weight and inexpensive to manufacture.
Various arrangements have been developed in the past for holding grooming instruments. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,021,197, 3,719,283, 3,460,899, 2,988,299 and 2,456,850. Nevertheless, there remains a need for an improved receptacle for use in barber shops and beauty salons.